


like catching smoke with your bare hands

by Xoxoctic



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, Memory Loss, a sad little fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27007570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xoxoctic/pseuds/Xoxoctic
Summary: Andrea Nunis sits in the Lonely after the end of the word.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	like catching smoke with your bare hands

**Author's Note:**

> Something about Andrea resonated with me during Lost in the Crowd, so I wanted to write a small ficlet, and after listening to Recollection I thought why not deal with that? This heavily follows the idea that those who went to the Lonely are all sitting in that house, unable to see or interact with others and forced to feed it by recollecting what fragments they can remember.

Andrea shifted uncomfortably in the seat, groaning softly in… disappointment maybe? She’d… she’d been waiting for someone. Or she had to be somewhere. Coffee? Aside from the fact that she couldn’t fully remember what she was doing, the strangest thing was that she felt compelled to speak. To describe the miserable way she was feeling verbally, despite the fact that no one was there.

“I know… I’m supposed to be somewhere right now. My calendar is on my phone, but I can’t find it. Which… I always have my phone. I have a call I need to make-”

Suddenly it was like there was feedback directly in her brain, and she winces, clenching the arms of the chair, before-

She… was waiting for someone? That had to be it, because this house definitely wasn’t her’s. Or… was it? She couldn’t remember. It wouldn’t make sense for her to have a house this large and leave all the windows open to let the fog in. But, at the same time, she couldn’t think of a single reason she’d be in such a place. Maybe she was waiting for someone?

“Or… wait, no. I… Hmmm. I know I was supposed to be doing something. Wasn’t I? Everyone has to do something, so I… must have been doing something, too, right? Before…”

She clenched her eyes shut, trying to ignore the fog and how chilly it was starting to be in this great big house. How was this house so empty? Why was she here? Was this… her house? Maybe, that made some sense. God, had she really left the windows open? That didn’t make any sense, unless she didn’t look at the weather. That was strange… Where was her phone?

Her head felt so stuffy and suddenly she felt so low.

“I was seeing a guy… I think,” she confessed to the damp room. “My last serious relationship and I guess it really wasn’t even that serious. He just stopped texting me back, which was so strange, but, you know, he was kinda strange too… Or… I thought he was, but maybe that’s just me looking back? Because I can’t remember his face.” She can’t stop the wet laugh, one hand coming up to rub at her eyes to stop the tears while the other gripped the arm of her seat firmly.

Why was she crying? God. Was she that close to her period? Her mom would have a great laugh when she told her. When she… where was her phone? She always had her phone, but, patting down her pockets, she came up empty. Had she set it down in the washroom before her weekly call with her mom? But, she couldn’t remember even getting out of this seat.

She was waiting for… someone. She had to be. Why else would she be in this house? Maybe a group date? They were funny people, so maybe this was a haunted house they’d wanted to check out… She couldn’t remember their names. Had she hit her head? But… no one was around.

“Mom?” She called out softly, shakily bringing up a hand to scrub at the tears slipping down her cheeks.


End file.
